


People are garbage, want a cookie?

by BlooBlu



Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Books, Cookies, Eating, Implied that Logan fights people, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Middle School, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Psychology teacher is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Logan as a kid! Someone said they'd like to see his childhood, (even though to me my ideas for it were kinda boring) so here it is!
Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584493
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	People are garbage, want a cookie?

**January 15th, 2005**

Logan doesn't actually like school very much, and everyone thinks he's lying.

"But you're so smart, surely you pay lots of attention?"

No, his family just has a lot of interesting books and a computer. He studies in his own time, very little of his knowledge comes from doing the same math problem eight times in a week and "creative writing exercises." School stopped being necessary when they started handing out stickers and fancy paper for completing homework, or not crushing full milk cartons with their feet at lunch.

The only real academic challenges he is presented with any more come from his biweekly visits to his sister's high school. Their parents can't pick him up on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so Missy, 16 and with her _own_ car, will come and bring him to her academic decathlon meetings. It's exhilarating when he's allowed to participate, and Missy loves to teach him. Other times, when the team needs to work without him, he'll walk across the hall to Mr. Matthew's room and they'll talk about psychology. The human brain is truly _fascinating_. 

But unfortunately, until this afternoon, he's stuck at his own middle school. And for the last few minutes, he's been somewhat distracted from his reading by a very loud young boy, shouting at people all around the blacktop.

He's wearing a bright blue sweater 3 sizes too big and shoes just shy of disintegrating, and is carrying around a box to different groups of children; presumably offering them something from within. Every offer is declined though, and the child is becoming less and less enthusiastic. Finally, he notices Logan sitting under one of the only trees in the area. (He fought very hard each day to keep it to himself, or at least ensure that anyone sharing the space was silent so that he could read.)

The boy seemed to get excited once again upon noticing that Logan was staring back. Logan was less ecstatic about his approach, but at least he'd been able to finish the chapter he was on first.

"Hi!!! I'm Patton- it's my birthday today so I brought some cookies- do you want one?"

Logan gazed into the proffered box. The cookies were obviously homemade, but excellently crafted. He couldn't think of a reason why anyone would reject them, especially every single person. They were just chocolate chip, but he's not one for pageantry anyways.

"Sure. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Patton. My name is Logan."

Patton seemed very happy, but mostly relieved, that someone had finally accepted. Taking a bite, Logan was… surprised. He'd expected them to at least be stale or something, when every other student avoided even looking at them too long; but he was completely wrong. They were (dare he say) perfect. Firm enough on the outside to not risk any crumbling, but soft and chewy on the inside, chocolate soft but not melted and sticky- it was like a cookie from a professional Bakery. Better than that, even.

"This… is absolutely fantastic, Patton. Did you make these yourself?"

"I did!!! I spent most of last night making them, because I kept messing up."

"...messing up how? These are perfect. Surely you can't have deviated that much from the original recipe?"

"uh, just little things, y'know? Like, they'd be a little too hard on the outside or the chocolate wouldn't melt right. I wanted to make sure everybody would love them."

"...and no one wanted them."

"...yeah. I dunno why. I mean it's totally okay! It's their choice an' all, not everyone likes cookies!"

Patton was shuffling his feet, perhaps a sign of shame or unease. Logan doesn't really know why, but for some reason he feels that he can't let this boy just walk away, now. 

"Would you like to sit with me for recess, Patton? I want to continue reading but we could still… ah, "hang out", as they say."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course. I do not say things I do not mean."

"Oh… okay. Thanks!"

Patton sat down carefully beside him, setting the box of cookies just in front of them. Logan found where he'd placed his book mark and returned to the page, starting on the next chapter.

"...you can have more cookies if you want."

…Perhaps he could finish the novel at home. Sometimes there are more important things than an objective narritive analysis of Atlas Shrugged, afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, the kids are kinda judgy bc Patton's family wasn't doing great financially at the time. Logan doesn't really notice or care, because he's been told a lot that judging based on appearances is rude.


End file.
